


November Healings

by Rangerskirt



Series: Some Wear Suits [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Coping, Couch Cuddles, Dad Hank, Depression, Drama, Family, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Gen, Hank is trying to cope, Hank-centric, Happy Ending, Healing from Traumas, Human!Connor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Pacifist Ending, Sequel to October Meetings, Sumo is a good dog, kid!Connor, semi-Slice of Life, suicide warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: Hank just wants Connor to be happy, the kid is still tiptoeing around anything he thinks might upset Hank and cause a rift between them. Hank on the other hand just wants to be the best dad he can be, but how can he do that when he can't even open Cole's room without throwing up?--------Hank and Connor are both just trying to heal together.--------(Sequel to October Meetings)(Can read this one separate but they probably flow better together)Set during the story of the game and how the android revolution affects our little family of 2+Dog.





	November Healings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried to use mostly gender-neutral terms for the androids when it comes to Hank's feelings but it's very possible I could have messed up here or there, forgive me if I have.

**-Detroit - 6:30pm November 5th, 2038-**

Hank sat in one of his usual bars sipping slowly at the stiff alcohol in his glass, he had been doing so well taking care of himself and his new little responsibility by the name of Connor until tonight. All of his emotions hit him extra hard first thing in the morning looking at the closed door on Cole's room and after that everything was downhill.

He burned two of his fingers making breakfast for Connor and spilled dog food all over the floor when hefting the big bag down from the upper cabinet. The detective had resorted to storing it up high out of Connor's reach when twice in one week Hank had caught Connor snacking out of the bag and feeding Sumo extra servings. It was something he hadn't had the heart to ask why Connor did it quite yet but the dog food everywhere just frustrated his morning further.

Work wasn't much better, Gavin was his usual asshole self and the two of them almost got into it before Fowler put a firm stop to it. Not to mention that everyone was far overworked with cases and not just any cases, android cases. In the last week there had been a spike of reports of androids commiting crimes and disobeying orders, at the precinct they'd begun calling these androids _deviants_ for referral. If Hank didn't hate androids before he did now.

So with a dark mind he slunked off to the bar right after work and lied his ass off when calling home. Connor wasn't ready to go back to public school yet so instead he had a homeschooling book and Hank had marked how many chapters he needed to work on every day while the man was at work. That was no problem since Connor was really smart and flew through the chapters like nobodies business, the problem was the guilt Hank felt for always leaving the boy home alone for long hours of the day.

He knew he shouldn't feel guilty, Connor liked the quiet and being in his safe little home but Hank felt like he was denying the kid something. Especially so tonight when he'd called home and lied saying that he had a case to work on and wouldn't be home until late and for Connor to heat up the leftovers in the fridge. "Okay Hank, goodnight." the kid accepted his words at face value.

Karma was working hard that night when Hank's phone went off, a text from the precint saying he'd been assigned a new crime scene case he needed to head straight over to. A newly discovered 19 day old murder scene. "Fuck." he growled and slammed down the rest of his drink, dropping some cash on the counter and hustling out to his car. At least now he wasn't technically lying to Connor about why he'd be home late.

Gruesome crime scene and it smelled to boot from how old it was, Carlos Ortiz stabbed twenty-eight times by his own android as far as Hank could put the evidence together. The deviant must have fled out the back door which was unlocked, either way it was over and there was no way to track the deviant this long after.

It was getting close to 9pm but Hank pulled out his phone and dialed the house, the other end was promptly answered. "Hi Hank."

"Hey Connor, I'm gonna be home earlier than I thought but I'm stopping at the store. Do you need anything?" his voice was soft and gentle and he turned away from a few staring eyes that were looking to see if it really had been Hank to talk like that. "I don't need anything."

"Are you sure, aren't you out of those sugary things you like?" he asked, Connor still had trouble asking for things when he wanted them. "I...wouldn't say no to some more Cocoa Puffs. Oh! You're also almost out of beer." over the phone Hank heard the faint sound of the fridge being opened. "You should probably get yourself some multi-vitamins too, you don't eat well enough Hank."

Rolling his eyes he muttered, "Yeah yeah so sugary cereal and beer I got it. I'll be home in a bit, the crime scene was a bust. Did you do your home work?"

"Of course Hank, it was easy. Are you at the crime scene that's on the news, they said an android commited murder but that shouldn't be possible." Connor said with curiosity and Hank could practically see the gears turning in the kids head trying to imagine and figure out the crime scene from the safety of back home.

"Yeah that's the one, but wherever it went it's long gone by now. I think."

"Why don't you use a blue-blood scanner?"

Blue-blood scanner? Covering the bottom part of his phone Hank asked one of the evidence team, "Do we have a blue-blood scanner?"

She nodded, "Yeah it's built into the black light." In a shocked tone he asked loudly, "Why hasn't anyone told me that before!?"

The woman frowned deeply, "We hardly ever have to use it since before recently androids don't commit crimes!" she walked away probably for the best he shouldn't have snapped at her like that it wasn't her job to tell him things like this.

"Hank are you still there?" the kid's voice caught his attention, "Oh shit sorry Connor. I've just uh-I've gotta go, I'll be home later!" then he hung up.

Using the blue-blood scanner feature Hank tracked the normally invisible blood to the attic where the deviant had been hiding out all this time.

Arriving back home two hours later with groceries Hank arrived home and unsurprisingly found Connor and Sumo asleep and sprawled across the couch with the tv still playing. Lately his dvr had been filled with old reruns of different cop shows that Connor watched all of the time and one was left playing right now.

Turning off the tv Hank picked up Connor and cradled him close with one hand as he rearranged the pillow and blankets to settle the kid down properly instead of half hanging off the edge of he couch. "Mnn.." a soft groan sounded into his shoulder and Connor moved his arms to hug over Hank's shoulders. "You're home."

"Yeah." the detective said in a hushed voice, "I'm home kid." Just like that Hank was able to forget his self loathing from earlier, it would be back he knew that much but for the time being it was nowhere in sight.

Connor wasn't big on touches most of the time but that sometimes changed when he got sleepy, like a flip switched and he was relaxed or out of it enough that he wanted to cuddle up to Hank's side or be carried to bed.

"Did you catch the bad guy?"

Technically yes he had, androids weren't allowed to disobey or harm humans by any means. This one had only been defending itself from its owner that had attacked it first, as a human case this would have been closed quickly as a case of self-defence. Instead the android sat in a holding cell refusing to speak to any officers or respond to any commands.

"Yeah I did, the android is locked up for interrogation and testing now, off the streets safe and sound."

"Mn that's good." Connor yawned into his shirt, "Why did it do it?"

"It was being attacked and lashed out, no idea why it did though..." settling the kid into the couch Hank pulled the blanket up to his chest, Sumo readjusted himself to laying his head on Connor's legs. The old dog really loved having a kid around the house again.

Peeking his eyes open just barely Connor frowned, "If it was being attacked isn't that just self-defence...? It shouldn't be locked up for defending itself." It was far too late for this conversation and Hank wasn't fully sober still so he brushed off the topic.

"It's for the best, go back to sleep Connor." he brushed a stray lock of hair from the kid's face and watched him close his eyes sinking back into a deep sleep.

**-Detroit - November 6th 2038-**

Like the previous day Hank started his day off feeling numb. He'd stood in front of Cole's room, hand on the door knob for minutes until his hand shook too hard and he pulled away.

Hank barely looked at Connor that morning and barely spoke to him, the kid could feel a difference radiating off the man and shied away giving him space like the smart kid he was. He left the house with barely saying a word, work was hard and his head was pounding the entire time looking at android bullshit.

These things had taken his son from him and now they had the audacity to start thinking for themselves and committing crimes. What little hope Hank had left for the world was diminishing, with each pound of his head Hank only wanted one thing. He wanted to drink, to make everything numb and fuzzy. He needed a drink.

The detective got almost no work done that day, almost punched Gavin twice, and was yelled at by Fowler several times for his lack of productivity.

On his way home Hank realized that Connor had an appointment with Dr. Atwell today and they were late for it. He ushered the boy into the car and started driving quickly to her office when his phone rang, it was work. They wanted him to come check out a possible lead on a rogue AX400 that had been reported early in the day. "God fucking-are they serious? Sorry Connor you're just going to have to wait in the car for a bit." Dr. Atwell would just have to be understanding.

"Stay in the car." he ordered after parking and getting out to converge with his fellow officers.

The android had definitely been at the hotel, the concerge was an eye witness to it checking in with a little YK500 model in tow just as reported. The model had cut and died its hair, changed their clothes and removed its LED to blend in better but left its room before they could be caught. Chances were they were still around somewhere, officers were spread out around the nearby streets searching.

Walking back to his car Hank opened the door, "It might be a little while do you want something to drink-Connor? Connor!?" he called when he noticed his car was empty. It had been locked so the dumb kid had gotten out and gone somewhere, where would Connor go?

_-.~.~.~.~.~-_

Connor pulled his knees to his chest as he sat in the car looking out the window, something was wrong with Hank today and he could tell. All he wanted was to help and fix what was wrong but he was starting to think the problem was him. His mind was reeling trying to come up with a solution, any solution that could make Hank happy again.

That's when he saw them sneaking across the road, an AX400 with a YK500 model dressed like humans. He'd seen pictures of the models on the news and spotted them quickly, without missing a beat Connor was out of the car and followed them down an alleyway not too far away.

The AX400 was helping the smaller model by boosting it to climb up the chainlink fence. The AX400 spotted him and gasped, turning around and putting her hands up when Connor turned and started to call, "Hank-!" but found gentle and non-threatening hands clamping over his mouth.

"Please don't! Please _please_!" It looked at him and then over at the YK500 and back to him, "My name is Kara, this is Alice...what's your name?" it slowly let go of Connor and looked on edge because of the police surrounding the area.

"My name is Connor."

"Connor, that's a nice name. Listen Connor, we just want to be friend, Alice and I just want to go somewhere that we can be together and be a family...you understand that don't you?" it said in such a gentle voice. The android could have attacked him, knocked him out or hurt him when it noticed that he'd spotted them but instead it chose to explain and ask for his assistance.

All they wanted was to be a family, that resonated with him. That was all Connor wanted with Sumo and Hank, why were families so hard to make work? Hank was constantly fighting it, these poor androids had to flee from the law just to be together.

"You should go, before someone spots you." he warned them. The glee over Kara's face was as bright as the sun and it pulled Connor into a tight hug, "Thank you so much Connor! You don't know what this means to us!" it kissed him on the head and rushed over to help Alice up and over the fence.

"Be careful of the cars!" he called and held onto the fence as he watched them starting to cross the busy highway.

_-.~.~.~.~.~-_

He frantically searched, calling after the kid with a panic rising in his chest. "Hank!" his name was called when he passed by a small alleyway that lead to the highway but was blocked by a big climbable fence. Connor was standing up against said fence watching the cars go by and the deviants who had escaped somehow without getting hit by traffic.

"Connor!" he scolded harshly and rushed over. "You can't just go running off like that I didn't know where you were!!"

"Sorry, I found the ones you're looking for though." he pointed. "That's great and all, why didn't you come to get me when you saw them?" Connor had just been watching them cross after all.

"Well I just...they didn't look dangerous, I think they just want to be together is all."

"Get in the car we're leaving." he didn't want to listen to this, his head was already a mess and didn't want to be thinking that androids were anything like people. The other officers could go ahead and chase the dumb robots past the highway.

Dr. Atwell wasn't very pleased with them being over an hour late but she made room and promised to drive Connor back home after their long two-hour session as finished. Hank sped on home to be by himself.

At that moment Hank didn't think about anything but what he chose to, pain thinking about Cole and how the alcohol would make that go away. He downed ten beers in a matter of twenty minutes and his stomach was begging him to stop.

His head was begging for everything to stop. Everything felt like a blur as if he was watching himself act but had no control over himself when he pulled out his pistol and started playing Russian roulette on the kitchen floor and staring at Cole's picture he had tucked away.

Everything went black after a few clicks of the empty barrel to his head and a few sobs escaping his throat, hot tears leaking from his eyes. Hank woke up to small hands gripping his shirt tight, shaking him with all their might and a voice yelling his name.

"Hank...HANK!!" a small but loud voice scared to death, it was the fear in that voice that jolted Hank's consciousness but not enough to wake him up. That is until a glass of ice cold water hit him in the face, his eyes snapped open and he coughed from some droplets making their way in and tickling his throat. "Fuck what-!?"

Connor stood there rigidly holding an empty kitchen cup, the most distressed look on his face that Hank had ever seen. His head was having a hard time wrapping around what was going on as he still swam in a drunken stupor. "Connor...?"

"Hank I thought you were dead! I came home and you were jus-you were just laying there!"

What was wrong with him that he would try to kill himself when he knew full well that Connor was going to be returning not too long later? What kind of asshole would put an already scarred kid through more trauma like that? Apparently, that asshole was him.

"Connor I'm...I'm sorry I just..." he didn't know what to say, with every word he got more choked up and the tears started to burn in his eyes again. Feeling around with his hand Hank saw the gleam of his gun across the floor where presumably Connor had tossed it, instead his hand found the picture of Cole. Looking at his son's face the tears couldn't be stopped and the sobs pulled out the back of his throat again. "I just miss him so much.."

The kid moved, kneeling down and then sitting next to Hank as he listened to every word the man said.

"He was so little, it should have been me not him...he had so much to live for and now I'm just this old grumpy idiot who can't do anything right." Holding a hand over his eyes Hank tried to wipe the tears away but they were just replaced with more and more wetting his face.

"What am I supposed to do without him huh? I feel so fucking lost all of the time!"

Sumo was hiding behind a chair watching with worry but unsure if he should approach so he stayed where he was. Connor on the other hand scooted closer, hesitant as well but touched his hand over the one Hank had gripped tightly into his own pant leg.

Wiping his eyes Hank looked at the kid through his tears and smiled sadly, all the reason he needed for sticking around longer was sitting right there worried about him. Connor was just as lost in this world as he was but he'd grounded himself in Hank's company.

"Sorry kid." he choked out and moved his arm around Connor's shoulders to pull the boy closer to his side for a half hug. "I'm just not feeling so great today, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You're doing just fine as you are kid, honestly."

Sometime after Connor fell asleep Hank's phone went off, a new deviant case. Great. Leaving a note he snuck out and headed straight for the Eden Club, an android sex club a man had been murdered in.

It was only by pure chance Hank had been looking through the warehouse in the back and been attacked by two female appearance androids who kicked his ass. Hank shot one in the leg and was able to get the upper hand, that's when the girls sat there together holding each other and begged him. They _begged_ him not to kill them, they just wanted to be together.

Still emotional from earlier, he let them go.

**-Detroit - November 7th, 2038-**

It was about goddamn time he had a day off with nothing planned. Well scratch that, he had something planned but it was by his own choice and something Hank felt he really owed to Connor after the spectacle he pulled yesterday.

Everything since the kid came to live with him had been about himself, Connor working around his work schedule, working around his emotional issues without a single complaint. It was his turn to switch things around.

He played it off like any other day, some morning tv and feeding both Connor and Sumo their breakfast and lunch. "Why don't we do something different today? Go put your hat and mittens on." Connor looked at him suspiciously, the metaphorical gears in his head turning and trying to figure out what exactly Hank meant.

Whistling he called Sumo and put his leash on before gathering the two in the car. There was already a nice layer of four inches of snow on the ground but the white stuff was also falling from the sky leaving a fresh layer on pavements. He pulled the car up and parked at the old playground he could drive to with his eyes closed, it was empty just like he'd hoped.

Because it was dead outside Hank let Sumo off his leash, the older dog turned into a puppy jumping right out of the car recognizing where they were and doubly excited because of all the snow. He ran and spun in circles before slipping over his own feet and landing in a pile of snow.

Connor was smiling at the dog, "Sumo you're such a klutz..."

"He's just excited, it's been a while since I've brought him here. What do you think kid?" rubbing an itch under his nose Hank held his breath in wait for the answer.

"This place looks so cool!" Connor's eyes lit up with excitement, "Thank you for bringing me!"

For the most part Hank just watched Connor play on the playground and run around like crazy with Sumo in the snow. He'd forgotten how nice it was to listen to a child thoroughly enjoying themselves, laughing and crunching in the snow while Hank could relax and look out at the view across the lake. For the first time ever Hank was able to think back to Cole, bringing him here and listening to the same sounds he was hearing now, and he was happy. Sure he felt sad but majorly he just felt really happy with the memory.

Breaking him out of his thoughts a cold snowball hit him in the back of his neck, Hank jumped up with a yelp from the stinging cold and held his neck. Turning he saw Connor grinning and trying to hide it with one of his hands then he pointed at the dog, "Sumo did it!" Cheeky brat.

"I hope you like snow down your shirt because that's what you're about to get Connor!" Hank couldn't stop the smile on his own face, he bolted from his spot to chase after the kid who screamed playfully and ran. Sumo stepped right into Hank's path of movement, "Sumo you traitor whose side are you on!?" That went without question, he was on Connor's side and Hank wouldn't have it any other way.

They pelted each other in the face with snow over and over, both laughing like there wasn't trouble brewing in the city. It was just so good to see Connor acting like an actual kid instead of a small adult, they would have to do this more often.

After they'd tired of fighting each other Connor suggested something new, so they turned a big pile of snow into a a snow-Sumo. The tail broke off several times but they managed to get it to stick in the end. "It's his spitting image." Hank said looking at the lop-sided snow dog and purposefully ruffled his fingers through Connor's hair to mess it up more than it already was since somewhere in their playing the hat had disappeared.

If the day wasn't perfect enough after they arrived home all three of them spent the rest of their evening lounging on the couch and making fun of inaccuracies watching the cop shows Connor enjoyed.

Hank woke up to a loud gust of wind rattling against the side of the house, the room was dark since they'd never turned on the lights to begin with. He hadn't even noticed himself falling asleep on the couch earlier and the tv was still playing whatever crap played around midnight.

Sumo was curled up crushing his legs at the end of the couch and Connor was sprawled out over Hank's chest breathing evenly in comforting intervals.

At that moment the world felt perfect.

**-Detroit - November 8th, 2038-**

Arriving home after another long day at work Hank dropped a bag onto the coffee table and settled himself onto the opposite side of the couch to where Connor was sitting and watching tv. "Welcome home Hank."

"Hey kid sorry I'm later than I said, burgers and fries for dinner."

Taking no time to dig his hands in to grab a burger Connor snuggled himself into his side of the couch. "It's fine, I understand your job is very hectic. Did you catch any bad guys today?"

"We caught two deviants at the Stratford Tower today." Hank said leaving the details vague. Caught was also an understatement, the deviants had lashed out and been shot before they could hurt anyone.

Connor almost dropped his burger as he stared at Hank, "You were _there_ today? I watched the speech that RK200 made, they were broadcasting it over all of the news channels." Of course he had, all Connor watched on tv were old cop shows and the news. Hank had never caught him watching anything remotely age appropriate for himself.

"Yup I was investigating it, they knocked a bunch of the guards out. No casualties though."

"So...they aren't bad guys." the kid stated.

Even Hank had a hard time calling them bad guys, the androids could have killed everyone they came across to make their message at the tower but refrained from it entirely even getting two of their own killed in the process. No not killed. Androids weren't alive so they couldn't die.

"They're criminals Connor." he kept his words short, androids weren't exactly his favorite subject. He'd just started getting used to having a kid around he wasn't about to go out and get an android.

"Just sounds like they want rights to me." Connor said between bites of his burger.

He was just a kid, Hank had to remind himself. Connor had no idea how the real world worked or that something was just wrong with the androids and that they couldn't really feel emotions it was just some virus spreading. Hank knew that was crap, Connor was extremely smart and grown up for a ten-year-old because of all the things he'd been through. Things Hank still didn't have the courage to ask about and things that Connor had yet to voluntarily speak out about.

After dinner and before it got too late Hank leaned back against the kitchen counter to make an important phone call. The voice of a young woman answered the other end, "You've reached Elijah Kamski's android how may I help you?"

"Hello yes uh, my name is Lt Hank Anderson I work for the DPD and have been working on the recent deviant cases. I was wondering if there was any way I could stop by in the next few days to ask Mr. Kamski some questions."

"Elijah's schedule is booked solid for the next month but since you're with the police let me ask, he may be able to squeeze you in if he's feeling in the mood. Please hold." she requested and some elevator hold music started playing over the phone.

Glancing into the living room the detective couldn't help but to smile, Connor had been watching some tutorials online how to do cool coin tricks and he was practicing, getting pretty good too by Hank's standards.

Connor nailed one of his tricks and grinned to himself before hurrying over to the older man's side, "Hank, Hank look!" and started to show the man his trick, gliding the coin over his fingers with some wobbling but not bad.

He heard the music stop over the phone but he said, "That's great Connor, keep practicing." in a soft tone. The android on the other end spoke, "Elijah said that he could make some time for you tomorrow early afternoon, at 1 pm. You may bring your son if you like, someone can watch him while you're speaking with Elijah." she must've heard what he'd said to Connor only seconds before.

"My son-oh no that's alright he'd be fine at home-"

"Please I insist, you may be here a while it would be beneficial for your son to be entertained for a time."

It wasn't the worst idea, Hank did want to start getting Connor out of the house more and spend more quality time with the boy. They could spend time together on the drive and get some lunch together out somewhere after the meeting. "Sure, as long as it won't be any trouble to bring him."

"None at all!" she sounded pleased. "I'll let Elijah know you'll be here tomorrow, have a good evening Lieutenant."

**-Detroit - November 9th, 2038-**

More snow had fallen during the night, promptly cleaned up by the diligent snowplows, only to have more coming down as Hank left the house with Connor snuggly seated in the back seat of his car. Such is life in Detroit.

"So..." Hank started off awkwardly, "You like androids don't you Connor?"

"I do." he didn't have to ask if Hank did, he'd gotten enough tidbits from the man to know he very much disliked or even despised the machines. "Are you asking because we're going to Elijah Kamski's?"

With a click of his tongue Hank's lips pulled into a bare smile, Connor was far too intuitive for his own good sometimes. "So you know who he is." He'd mentioned the name and why they were going but not who the man was to the kid. "Elijah Kamski is renowned in the Android field, I watched a documentary on him once."

"Maybe you'll get to ask him some questions, do you have any?"

That set in a serious look on Connor's face, he really looked like he was trying to think of a question that would impress both Hank and Kamski. It was quiet for several minutes, Connor's face was scrunched as he thought hard but finally said something. "I suppose I'd just like to know his opinion on deviants in general, it'd be an interesting conversation."

"You're right, if I get time maybe I'll get to ask him for you." Hank smiled when Connor did, "When I'm done we should go get something to eat and go somewhere fun, what do you think?"

"I'd like that...um..." it looked like Connor really wanted to say something, ask for something. It was still really difficult for the kid to do that so he almost looked in pain as he asked, "Could we...go to the movies? There's a new superhero film that came out."

"Are you kidding? Of course we can do that! You know when I was much younger the original Avengers were all the rage." That had been almost half his life ago and the movies kept going strong for years after that. In recent years the movie companies had started creating new movies for some of the more recent hero incarnations but he'd never felt the inclination to see them.

Elijah Kamski's home stood out in the middle of all the freshly falling snow, it was darkly colored in contrast. "Watch the ice." Hank warned as they walked up to the front door and he knocked. A blond woman answered the door, a blond android and probably the one who he'd spoken to on the phone.

It smiled like all androids did, a sort of customer service smile Hank had seen on plenty of humans in his youth to recognize but it took no effort from a robot. "Uh I'm Lt Hank Anderson from the DPD, I have an appointment with Elijah Kamski."

"Yes I've been expecting you, oh and I see you've brought your son!" something in its eyes brightened looking at Connor who was wrapped up in a nice winter coat with little fox mittens. Hank didn't correct it on the mislabel. "Please come in I'll let Elijah know you're ready."

The waiting room was pristine with original pieces of art hanging on the walls. The android left only for several minutes before coming back out of the doorway it had gone into, "You may wait in here Lt Anderson Elijah will be with you shortly." It leaned over to look at Connor, "Why don't you come with me little one? We have fresh cookies in the kitchen."

Connor looked up at him for permission so he nodded, "Go on Connor I'll try not to be too long, just try not to eat too many cookies."

"My name is Chloe." the android extended its hand, taking Connor's into its own while it lead him into a different side room than the one Hank had been directed to. The one Hank entered had an entire open wall as a window to look out at the snowy scenery along with being a pool room.

Elijah pulled himself out of the pool, dried and robed himself up. "Lt Anderson." he stated and shook Hank's hand. "What can I do for you today?"

"With all the deviancy problems cropping up I was just hoping you'd have some information about it that I haven't come across yet."

"My own theory is that it's a virus started in one android and spread slowly from there...or perhaps a spontaneous mutation in their circuitry. Either way I'm not surprised, with how technology had advanced it was only a matter of time." he looked relaxed and in his element, not concerned at all by the subject of deviants.

"Is there a way you can think of to stop it?" Hank crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"No, I myself don't know much about the deviancy process but I've been observing one of my own androids who has been acting...a bit differently as of late." he smirked and brushed his thumb over some stubble on his chin. "Chloe was the first android to pass the Turing test."

His stomach dropped, "Wait that android who answered the door? You think she's a deviant...shit." he turned on his heel, "I brought my kid with me, she said it would be fine, she's watching him!" Kamski caught his shoulder before he could move away.

"Don't worry Lieutenant we'll go check on him, but I can assure you Chloe doesn't have a mean circuit in her body." He began leading the way and Hank followed suit. "Somehow I'm not surprised, lately she's been extremely fond of the animals that live around the property...I suppose that fondness has extended towards children as well."

Peeking into the kitchen Hank's whole body felt rigid until he saw the two. Connor was doing his best to teach Chloe how to do some of his coin tricks but the android kept messing up and the two giggled together.

It reminded him of the two androids back at the Eden Club, they had actually been trying to avoid violence at every turn, hiding instead of fighting until Hank pulled a weapon on them. He'd let them go that night because of a little voice in the back of his mind saying what kind of monster would he be stopping them when they just wanted to be together.

Chloe had the same look in its eyes looking at Connor, something akin to affection or dare he say it even love. Kamski closed the door quietly and turned to Hank, "I can't stop you from taking her in if you believe her deviant, but I'd prefer it if you didn't."

Without an answer Hank burst into the kitchen a little too harshly, both Android and kid turned with wide eyes and Connor dropped his coin onto the marble floor. Making a beeline Hank pulled Connor to his side protectively, "Chloe, you're a deviant aren't you?"

It's LED turned red instantly and it looked flustered, even more so when Kamski stepped in next to Hank still sporting just his robe and swimsuit underneath. "Elijah! I can explain, it's not deviancy I just-!" unable to finish its lie Chloe fidgeted, squeezing her hands together nervously.

What Hank wasn't expecting was for Connor to step in front of Chloe to defend her, "She didn't do anything wrong! Hank you aren't taking her to the station are you?" He'd never pulled the puppy look on Hank before but he was sure trying now. "She isn't a bad guy."

"Connor." Hank said in his best dad voice trying to combat the puppy eyes, "Come here right now." he demanded. The kid looked worried standing there, he wanted to rush to Hank's side where it felt safe and he knew he was loved even if it wasn't said out loud. The last thing Connor wanted was to jeopardize the life he had now but he also wanted to stick up for what he believed in so much that he planted his feet where they were. If Hank really cared about him then a little disagreement wouldn't make the man give up on him. "No."

"What?" Hank was flabbergasted, Connor was a good kid, obedient to a fault and didn't ask for anything so this was a change he wasn't used to. Defiance. "Connor. Now." he tried again, the kid's hands were practically shaking but he didn't move from Chloe's side.

"No, Chloe is a good person-...android, whatever! She deserves to live!" The blond android touched his shoulder gently without any intention to harm. "Connor, I'll be okay. Thank you." Stepping around Connor towards Hank she gave in, "I'll go with you if I must."

He knew he would regret this decision but Hank sighed, "You can stay, but you'd better keep an eye on your android Kamski." the man was calm as ever and nodded in agreement. "Of course Lieutenant. Perhaps Chloe could explain to me more about being a deviant, if I learn anything of value I'll give your precinct a call."

"Connor we're leaving." Reaching he grabbed Connor's shoulder to give him a firm push in the right direction to start walking out to the car. It was tense between them as they started driving off, he'd given Connor what he wanted so why did he look so irritated in the back seat? He hadn't taken the damn android in. "If you've got something to say kid, then just say it."

Exasperated the boy gestured with his hands as he spoke, "She hadn't done anything wrong, most of the deviants on the news don't do anything wrong but people hate them! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Androids aren't alive-" "Yes they are!" Connor practically yelled at him. "Sometimes androids are better than people even. My dad used to hit me, Emma _always_ got in the way. She _always_ tried to sneak food to me when my dad locked me in my room for days even if it was just dog food, _she_ was the one who tried to save me when that man attacked us!" Tears were bubbling in Connor's eyes and his voice broke each time he spoke.

Hank's hands were stiff on the steering wheel, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He was so bad at this sort of emotional stuff, what should he do? They were kind of fighting so if he pulled over would Connor even let Hank hug him? "Connor.." he tried to say softly but the boy just curled up in his seat looking like he wanted to be left alone.

Letting the moment settle he decided he'd talk to Connor later after they both calmed down. Guess that meant no lunch or movie, neither of them were going to enjoy it at this rate.

When they arrived home Connor took Sumo into the backyard to play, ignoring Hank almost completely for a long time. He couldn't blame Connor, he had no room to escape to so his only options for anything solitary were the backyard or the bathroom. That was also his fault, if he could just up the courage to make Cole's room into Connor's...even the thought made Hank still want to puke.

Opening the fridge a case of beer stared him back in the face, ignoring the healthier options right in the door Hank plucked two from their case and took them to the couch. Just two would relax him but it wouldn't make him drunk, he had to keep himself in moderation.

The beers worked too well and Hank fell asleep on the couch, he felt a tug on his sleeve rousing him sometime later but he didn't open his eyes. They felt too heavy to pluck open. "Hm what is it..?"

"I'm really hungry...can I go around the block to get some pizza?" a small voice asked.

"Mnn." he groaned but nodded still with his eyes shut tight, "Yeah, take a twenty from my wallet and get whatever you want.." his words were mumbled and things went dark again after that. An unknown amount of time later, it felt like only seconds to Hank, the home phone rang.

Sluggishly Hank forced his eyes open just enough to pull his feet over to the phone, just missing the call. "Dammit." he grunted but the phone immediately started ringing again. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hank please come get me." Connor said from the other end quickly with desperation in his voice and breathing like he'd just been running.

Nothing could wake Hank up faster than the tone Connor was using, "Woh hey what's going on? I thought you just went to go get pizza?" He was already rushing to pull his shoes and coat on with the phone still pressed to his ear.

"I d-I did! I was just sitting in the pizza shop eating for a while when on the street all of these androids started marching together. Some police showed up and-and there was a big shoot out on the street-!" he didn't sound like he was going to stop anytime soon so Hank had to interject.

"Connor! Calm down I'm coming to get you, where are you right now?" Thank goodness Connor had the good senses to steal Hank's phone for the time he was out by himself.

"I'm hiding behind the big trashcan behind the pizza shop.."

"Smart, stay there unless it's not safe I'll be there in two minutes!" Hank hated having to get off the phone but the range wouldn't last long out the door either way. He ran at full speed down the street, gun ready on his waist to use for any means to defend Connor.

All of the windows on the pizza shop were broken so he turned the corner so fast around the edge of the pizza place that Hank's foot hit a patch of ice and slipped, he landed on his side catching his upper half with his hands. Ignoring the new pains in both his hands and hip from the impact he didn't let that stop him but he slowed down to prevent another slip.

There was the big trash can and Hank could see the edge of Connor's coat sticking out the side but also the edge of a grownup kneeling back there as well. Drawing his gun Hank side stepped over, holding the person at gunpoint. "Step away from the kid."

It looked like a young man, he had darker skin and mismatched eyes wearing a long coat. The man was leaning over Connor's leg and was pulling pieces of glass out and putting them into a small pile in the snow as the boy sniffled and tried to hold still. "Hank!" Connor couldn't manage a smile but his voice was full of relief seeing the person he trusted most in the world.

The young man stood and held his hands up, "My apologies, my march was supposed to be peaceful but things didn't go quite as I'd planned. Connor here got caught in the crossfire and I was just checking to make sure he was alright."

By the way he spoke Hank could tell this was an android but only just barely, his speaking was far too proper and calm for someone at gun point even though there was worry in his mismatched eyes. With a shaky hand Hank lowered his gun to let the man step away, Hank taking his place in front of Connor. "Fuck I was so scared when you called me. Are you hurt other than your knee?" he dropped his gun to cup both sides of the boy's face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over his wet cheeks as he still sniffled.

"N-No." "Are you alright?" he asked then. "No. I want to go home." fresh tears leaked down his cheeks that Hank brushed away again. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm going to take you home now." In a single movement Hank stood with Connor in his arms, careful of the injured knee.

He scooped up his gun but holstered it in favor of holding his hand out to the android. "Thanks...for watching him until I could get here. Don't know what I'd do if anything worse happened to him." Connor's arms held tighter around his neck and onto the back of his clothing for security.

The android shook his hand and gave a curt nod, "It was the least I could do after causing all of this. Get home safe."

"We will." as the android turned away Hank opened his mouth, "Young man, what's your name?"

"Markus." the other said with a smile.

Connor cried the whole way home as he clung to Hank's shoulders and gasped out little apologies, "I'm _so_ sorry I was mad earlier an-and I yelled at you!" All he could do was squeeze the kid a little tighter and ease him gently with his voice. "It's okay, I'm not happy that you yelled at me but..you might have been right. Maybe deviants aren't as bad as I thought they were."

With his predisposition against androids and working in the police, where the only reports he received were deviants that had committed crimes so he'd seen none of the good they could do, Hank hadn't had reasons to like androids in the slightest. But thinking back to Chloe, the girls at the Eden Club, Markus, none of them had posed any real threat.

In fact he had seen numerous android bodies laying in the empty streets, blue blood splattered staining over the fresh white snow and the polluted darker snow alike. There hadn't been a single human body amongst them.

"All that matters right now is that you're safe."

Sumo was a mess when they returned home, he could sense the distress off of both his humans and was whining and pawed at Hank's leg wanting to see Connor. Shooing the dog Sumo only followed behind them instead of at their side as he sat the kid down on the toilet to pick out the rest of the glass with tweezers from his knee.

Both he and Sumo sat in the bathroom as Connor took a nice warm bath, the big St. Bernard almost got in with him making it in with two big paws before Hank ordered him out and hand to dry his paws off with a towel. "Give the kid some space." with a whimper not befitting such a big and intimidating dog Sumo settled for leaning over the tub to lick Connor's cheek several times before laying over Hank's feet.

It was the first time Hank had ever helped Connor wash up, normally the boy was so independent with things like this Hank never even had to ask if he wanted help. He washed the kid's hair, helped him towel off and even helped him pull his pajamas on. Even after all of that Connor looked away embarrassed but held an arm out wanting to be picked up, Hank didn't even think about refusing.

Just like the other night all three of them fell asleep together curled up, but this time it was in the middle of Hank's bed instead of the couch.

**-Detroit - November 10th 2038-**

Hank woke up around eight the next morning and called the precinct to tell them he wasn't going to be coming in, he really didn't want to leave Connor alone after yesterday. To his surprise Fowler wasn't in a bad mood about it.

"I'm sure you heard or saw about the android march yesterday-" He did and he was watching the replay of it on the news in the living room with the tv muted. "The City has a curfew and is being evacuated to an extent so single parents officers are being given off for a time being, that means you Hank."

Letting out a relieved breath Hank said, "Thanks Jeffrey that really helps me."

"I'm not giving you off for you, it's for that kid. You've been far more cooperative since you took him home." Not that Hank was pleasant by any means but he showed up to work more promptly, got in people's faces less, and may have even lost a few pounds eating more food at home. Plus the unmentioned fact that it was doing good on Hank's mental health in bursts.

"Of course, wouldn't want anyone thinking you've gone soft on me." he teased and heard Fowler hang up on him.

Over the next few days they were home bodies, Hank only went out once or twice to stock up on some groceries before returning home. He and Connor played some board games, talked, played with Sumo, watched movies and the like in between checking the news on what was going on between police and the android revolution.

First thing in the morning on November 12th the news announced that the President had called off all violence on the androids and that discussions were on the way talking about giving the new species rights similar to humans. Hank still felt a little wonky on androids, it was hard to change his mind completely after so long hating them but part of him felt really happy for the machines.

Connor was blatantly and outright happy about it.

**-Detroit - November 18th, 2038-**

Things were going about as well as they could in Detroit, androids were getting more rights slowly as the days passed and humans had slowly started panning back into living in the city from where they'd evacuated. A large snowstorm hit just two days before so stacks of white snow were piled everywhere throughout the city.

Today Hank had taken Connor to one of his therapy appointments with Dr. Atwell and the woman was accommodating enough to drop him back off herself. He couldn't thank her enough for being so flexible between his work schedule to take care of Connor.

He heard the front door open and close, Sumo only barked once before he happily whined so there was no doubt it was Connor returning home. "Hank?" the kid called looking around and not seeing the man.

"In here!" he called from Cole's room, Connor walked over but stopped before the doorway as if there were some sort of invisible wall keeping him out. Hank had been busy while Connor was at Dr. Atwell's, he still didn't have the strength to get rid of anything in the room but after a little therapeutic crying earlier the detective managed to pack most things away in bins to store in his garage.

He'd saved a few toys and things to put up in his room but Cole's room looked very different, he'd endowed the bed with brand new sheets, the shelves had books on them mostly but a few toys sat there too.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked in a completely unsure tone.

"I figured it was about time you got your own room, it's got to be annoying sleeping on the couch every night."

With a smile filled with love Connor approached and hugged Hank's waist. "Thank you Hank, I love you."

Ruffling a hand through the boy's neatly styled hair the detective murmured, "I love you too kiddo."


End file.
